


Nicknames

by FunandFictional



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"pietro imagine where he and the reader are just friends but he's really flirty and protective towards the reader calling her cute names in Romanian. And Tony and or someone else is jokingly flirting with the reader and he gets annoyed and pulls her close or something cute" request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

Exiting the elevator, you immediately felt a familiar rush of air blow past you. Suddenly, your friend Pietro was standing in front of you. 

“Hi. How are you today, Pietro?”

“I’m good. Cap worked our asses off today, but is finally giving us a break,” he said. You hadn’t noticed before, but Pietro did seem slightly out of breath and looked a little sweaty. “How are you doing, my prințesă?”

You smiled at your nickname. Well, one of your many nicknames from Pietro. He loved calling you a variety of kind names in Sokovian. Originally, the names had made you flustered. Even more so when you had looked up what they meant. But, after a few weeks, you had gotten used to Pietro’s flirty nature. You weren’t going to get your hopes up that they meant anything special, but they did make you feel good.

“I’m doing well. Bruce just asked me if I could get him some coffee. I swear, his sleep schedule is going to get worse than Tony’s if he keeps going like this.” You shook you head and sighed.

“What is the doctor working on now?” Pietro asked as he followed you to the kitchen. 

“Well, he has actually gone back into examining his Hulk mutation data. The Tower has given him the opportunity to use a lot of machines that he didn’t use to have access to,” You quickly got to work with the coffee machine. Once it was set up, you went to the fridge to look for a snack. “Did you want me to make you anything, Pietro? I’m kinda hungry right now.”

Pietro was leaning against the kitchen counter. He shrugged his shoulder when you looked away from the fridge and at him. “Only if you want to, frumoasa.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s a new one. What’s it mean?” you asked as you grabbed some jelly.

“You don’t feel like guessing?” Pietro smirked at you.

You gathered the rest of the materials to make a sandwich. Glancing over at him, you frowned. “Well, it is a nickname you haven’t used before. Not princess. Is it something ridiculous like draga mea?”

Pietro pouted. “Why do you think draga mea is ridiculous?”

“Because doesn’t it mean my dearest? Or something like that?”

Pietro moved over so he was standing closer to you. You continued to make the sandwich, but paused when you felt his arm brush yours. “And you think that it is ridiculous? That I call you my dearest?”

You blushed and handed him the finished sandwich. “Please stop teasing me, Pietro,” you mumbled. You tried to hide your embarrassed face and began working on your own PB&J.

“But, prețios… You are so fun to tease. And you are so adorable when you blush,” Pietro murmured to you. Glancing up at him, you noticed his huge grin.

Turning away from him, you walked to the cabinet to grab two mugs. Heading to the coffee machine, you waited for it to finish up. 

Pietro was a flirt. It didn’t mean anything. He just likes to flirt. Don’t get your hopes up. He is a superhero that could have any girl he wants. Plus, he is your friend. Do not ruin your friendship by developing a crush. Just teasing you. Nothing more…

“(Y/N)?” You jumped when Pietro touched your shoulder.

Turning to him, you noticed his frown. “Yes? Pietro, is something wrong?”

“Did I take the teasing too far? You got quiet.”

“Oh. No, I’m fine. I was just thinking about something else. Your teasing doesn’t bother me. I know that’s just how you are.” You poured the coffee into the two mugs. Glancing around, you tried to look for a tray to hold your sandwich and the drinks.

Pietro picked up your plate for you while you glanced around. “Would you like me to help you, prințesă?” Pietro smirked.

“Not if you’re going to act all smug. I can find a tray.”

Pietro gave you puppy-dog eyes. “But, I want to help you, my prințesă. Won’t you please let me?”

You chuckled before nodding. “Fine, but stop calling me princess. You’re the one always getting injured and crying to Wanda.”

Pietro stuck out his tongue at you as you both walked towards the elevator. “That happened one time. I told you to forget all about that.”

Pressing the elevator button, you both stepped in when it arrived. “And why should I forget about that? I need something to tease you with since you’re always teasing me.”

“I tease you because I love you,” Pietro explained.

You laughed as you stepped out of the elevator. “Love you too, Speedy.”

Pietro followed, shaking his head. “What is the expression in English? Old married couple? So, you are soția mea.”

Heading into the lab, you grinned at him. “Does that mean I’m your old wife?”

“Just wife, but should I start calling you vechiul meu soție?” Pietro asked.

“No! I’m younger than you!” You exclaimed.

“Ah, the two lovebirds are here,” Tony stated as you and Pietro entered. Tony was at Bruce’s desk, gazing at something on the doctor’s screen. Bruce was typing away furiously at another screen.

“Here is your coffee, Bruce.”

“Thank-you, (Y/N),” he replied. Taking the mug out of your hands, he sighed. “This is going to take quite a bit more time. I’m very lucky to have you helping me.”

“Of course, I mean, it is my job.”

Tony stared at you and than noticed that Pietro was still in the room. Sauntering over, Tony wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

“You know, Banner. (Y/N), is pretty amazing as your assistant. I should really steal her to come work for me. I could use someone this amazingly talented on my team.”

You blushed at the compliments. “Thank-you,” you muttered, embarrassed.

“No need to thank me. But, you know, you could come work upstairs for me. Smart, talented, and pretty cute.” Tony winked at you.

Before you could respond, you felt yourself get pulled away from Tony. Pietro was holding on tightly to your left wrist. 

“(Y/N), is perfectly happy working here. Isn’t that right, (Y/N)?” Pietro asked you.

You were stunned by Pietro’s sudden outburst. “Um, yeah. I mean… Pietro? Are you okay?”

Tony shrugged. “Speedster here is pretty protective of his girlfriend. Guess I’ll just have to go find someone else to work on my team,” Tony winked at you again, but this time he had a mischievous smile on his face. Tony moved over to Bruce and grabbed his shoulders. “Come on, big guy. Let’s leave these two to sort some stuff out.”

“Tony? But what about…” Tony pushed Bruce out of the lab before he could continue.

Left alone with Pietro, you realized he was still holding your wrist. “Um, Pietro?” You wiggled your wrist slightly. 

Glancing down, Pietro let go once he noticed. “I’m sorry, dragă. Did I hurt you?”

“No. But, why did you react that way? You know Tony was only kidding. He is the one who assigned me to work with Bruce.”

Pietro sighed. “I just. I didn’t like how close he was to you. And he made you blush. I’ve just never seen you look like that with someone else other than me.”

You blinked a few times in shock. “Wait, you were jealous?”

Pietro’s cheeks reddened and he nodded.

You couldn’t believe it. Pietro was jealous that Tony had made you blush. So, did that mean? “Pietro, do you… Do you have a crush on me?” You asked quickly, nervous that he was going to laugh at your question.

To your surprise, he actually looked more embarrassed than before. He scratched the back of his neck. “I was planning on telling you. But, I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way. I call you dragă and prințesă, but you always think I am joking. I wasn’t sure how to tell you without making you uncomfortable.” 

“Uncomfortable?”

“Well, you are always so kind to me, but I thought you only wanted me as a friend. So, I wanted to make sure you liked me first before I told you, but now you know.”

You smiled warmly at him. “Pietro Maximoff actually slowed down and waited to figure something out?”

Pietro glanced at you and frowned. “Hey! Don’t tease me. Are you going to tell me how you feel?”

Chuckling, you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck. “You say it first.”

Pietro raised an eyebrow. “I already told you how I felt.”

You shrugged. “Kinda. You admitted that I guessed correctly, but you haven’t exactly told me how you feel.”

Placing his hands on your hips, he smiled down at you. “(Y/N). Prințesă. Dragă. Whatever else I call you. I am in love with you.”

Smiling up at him, you kissed him lightly. “I love you too,” you whispered against his lips.

You could feel his smile against yours as he kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> prințesă: princess  
> frumoasa: beautiful   
> draga mea: my dearest  
> prețios: precious   
> soția mea: my wife  
> vechiul meu soție: my old wife
> 
> Sorry if any of these are wrong, I just used Google Translate.


End file.
